


Sunday Morning Musings

by shimmie (patrickrose7)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrickrose7/pseuds/shimmie
Summary: The iPad is on its stand, precariously propped up on a pile of books on the coffee table. The Brewer-Rose family Sunday morning zooms have become a biweekly staple in this strange time.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	Sunday Morning Musings

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's Monday but I wrote this yesterday so 🤷 (also, written on my phone so we'll see how the formatting turns out??)

David's already settled in on the couch when Patrick walks over with their coffees. He'd never been a coffee drinker before they'd moved in together, but he'd quickly grown accustomed to the now-constant presence of freshly brewed coffee.

The iPad is on its stand, precariously propped up on a pile of books on the coffee table. The Brewer-Rose family Sunday morning zooms have become a biweekly staple in this strange time. 

Patrick tries to steady the iPad, but David insists on getting the camera at a flattering angle. He reminds David it's just their parents, but David insists. 

His parents have already signed on, and David's already happily chatting them up, probably trading embarrassing stories about him. Due to the distance, David hasn't spent much time in person with his in-laws, but it's clear they adore each other. 

It's still a struggle to get the Roses on the call. After Johnny calls David's phone, and David tells him thrice to click the link in the email, Johnny appears on the screen. And Patrick has to admit, it's a pretty un-flattering angle. Maybe David was right about the books. 

Once Moira joins Johnny on screen, his mom is gushing excitedly about the newest episode of the Sunrise Bay reboot. He curls up against David, tasting the coffee in each kiss. He asks Johnny about Rosebud, but doesn't let it take over the conversation - they have actual meetings to discuss supplying the apothecary products. It's only 7 a.m. in California, but unlike their children, the Roses are fully functional morning people.

He just listens as David excitedly describes their newest vendor, a local artisan named Jenn who supplies handcrafted leather journals and notebooks. It might be the thing he loves the most about David - seeing him genuinely excited and passionate. He's not sure why, but Patrick feels proud. Proud that he's played at least a small role in his husband's current good mood. Proud that this more open and passionate David Rose who'd broken out of his self-imposed defenses did so because he trusts his husband. 

Patrick leans against David, the words leaving his mouth reverberating against Patrick's temple. David's stubble scratches against his own. Meeting David had instantly erased any doubts in his mind about leaving Rachel, but feeling that stubble against his face during their first kiss? Patrick had wanted to shout "I'm gay!" from the rooftops.

He can feel David's soft sweater against his side. It's the one patrick had called "fluffy" and David hadn't been pleased with that descriptor. Patrick now goes out of his way to describe any of David's clothes as "fluffy," to his consistent annoyance. 

Alexis joins 45 minutes in, clearly just having woken up. Patrick often wonders what life would've been like with a sibling. Though having Alexis as a sister in law is currently about all the sibling-ness he can handle at the moment. 

She bickers with David about Somali pirates and Jared Leto, but he knows David misses her. David would never admit it, but Patrick knows a small part of him misses living with his family in the motel - just having them _accessible_. Patrick understood all too well - it was easy to become complacent, to forget what a gift it was to be close to your family. And you don't realize until it's gone. 

They bid farewell to their parents and Alexis. Patrick promises to call his mom at lunch tomorrow. Johnny gives them a very close view of his eyes and nose before figuring out how to leave the call. Patrick stays on the couch and swings his legs atop David's lap.

He lets David complain about a fashion faux-pas from some virtual awards something-or-other, just happy to hear the hum of his voice and see his kissable lips moving. Though there's a lot of uncertainty in the world these days, they both find comfort in the certainty of each other, together, in their home. 


End file.
